Cowboys With Swords
by Amiinyan
Summary: Jake and John are on an expedition with Jade and Jane, to find ruins from an ancient culture. The last thing they expect to find when they go to buy some horses for the trip are the Strider brothers, who share a dark secret. DirkJake, JohnDave Twinstuck. Rated M just in case.
1. John

**So this is my second fanfic. Everyone seemed to love my first a lot, and this one occurred to me about halfway through the first. Hope you like. As always, ownership of Homestuck goes to the Huss, and I love reviews.**

Your name is John Egbert, and you are HOT. The air is sweltering under a vicious sun, sweat sticking your shirt to your back. It trails down your face, stinging your chapped lips and mixing with the dust from the road. Your mouth feels like a desert, your tongue is sandpaper rough. You don't ever remember being this hot before, and you wonder why you agreed to this trip in the first place. You're used to cooler climates, places with a beach and a guy serving you little drinks with umbrellas. You've never been so far from you're natural element as you are right now.

"How much farther…" You sister whines, and you look at her in the back seat of the jeep as it bounces roughly over the road. She looks like she's even hotter than you, wearing a knee length blue skirt and white, long sleeved shirt. You'd shucked your shirt off hours ago, wearing only shorts that came to your knees. You knew you were going to get a sunburn, but who cares when it made you cooler? Jane Egbert, your dear twin sister, refused to wear anything lighter, and also refused to shed her shirt for the sake of 'decency'. She's nothing like your friend, the one who invited you on this trip, mostly because your parents paid for it.

"Soon, Jane. We're almost there." Jade called back, pushing her glasses up on her face a little as she turned her head, revealing lightly tanned skin and a bright smile. She's wearing her hair in a ponytail, tied up with a bandana as green as her eyes. She'd started the day wearing a green tank top, but like you had removed it in favor of her grey sports bra, not nearly as worried about propriety as your sister. She had on a pair of combat boots and camouflage cargo pants. Hands covered by fingerless gloves, you can see one of them resting lightly on the butt of her rifle, tucked between her legs in the front seat. Jade wasn't a delicate girl.

"What are we doing out here again?" You ask, your voice hoarse and you lick your lips again to no avail. You feel like you would kill for some water right about now. Jade's brother chuckles, sitting behind the wheel. "We're here to explore the ruins of a lost people, John. It's an adventure into the past of an ancient culture!" He said, and you can hear the excitement in his voice. Like you he's shirtless, though he'd been wearing a white t-shirt under a green button up dress shirt. Like you he's wearing shorts, and you can see the gun holsters strapped to his hips. The Harley twins weren't anyone you wanted as an enemy.

You sit back in the jeep, eyes going to the dry, sunbaked earth flashing by. You can see cactus and short, spiky bushes flashing by, almost hidden by the dust flying up from the jeeps wheels. You can see several rock formations rising out of the ground, some of them going farther down into the canyon you can see open up a mile away to your side. Ahead you can see a mountain, which has been slowly getting larger as the day went on, and a little closer the hazy shapes of houses. "I see a town!" You cry, sitting forward quickly in your seat. You can hear Jane thanking god that they'll be able to stop and get out of this cursed heat.

Her joy is quickly dampened when Jake passes the road into town. "Where are you going!?" She snaps, eyeing the town longingly as it begins to move away again. Jake shakes his head, and you can almost hear his sigh. "We already have all the supplies we need. All we need is a few horses to get the rest of the way there." Jane did not looked pleased with this, leaning forward to glare at him. "What do you mean horses? You never mentioned we'd have to ride horses! And in this unbearable heat! If you're just wasting my parent's money, I will tell them!" You roll your eyes at your sister's tantrum, wondering how you two are even related for not the first time since you were born.

Your parents had agreed to fund the Harley twins' expedition, on the condition that you and your sister go along for the fun. So far Jane had done nothing but whine and complain the entire time, and she was ruining all the fun you'd been trying to have. "Jane, calm down. If we could get there in a car I'm sure we would have gone straight there, in an air conditioned car, and been done already." You say, trying to placate your spoiled brat of a sister. She sits back, crossing her arms and huffing, you can almost hear Jade rolling her eyes at the blue eyed girl.

She's silent the rest of the way and you're grateful for that as you search ahead for anything that could be your destination. You hear the river flowing by before you see it, and you crack a grin when you do. It's frothing white as it rushes to tumble over itself, winding towards the base of a mountain and the land slowly gets greener as it get closer towards the mountain. It's not until you come around the edge of the mountain that you see the ranch, nestled back in the foothills of the mountain. The ranch is huge, a wide spread of lush emerald hued grass reaching out in every direction. Horses of every color are grazing in the fields, a wooden fence marking the edge of the field. You're eyes are wide as you watch the river slow down as it winds around back of the house set in the center of the grassy land.

It's beautiful and you wonder if this is where you're going to be getting the horses from. Sure enough, Jake slows to turn onto the one, narrow dirt road that leads up to the ranch house. Up close the house is imposing, Victorian style with three stories, and a large store house to one side. They can see someone sitting out front, leaning back in a swinging bench, booted feet propped up on the railing of the porch. Jake pulls up to the front of the house and turns off the car, motioning for Jade to stay in the car with Jane. He would have told you to stay, but you're already out, dust flying up from your feet as they hit the ground and you look around you, delighted grin on your face.

"Excuse me, sir!" Jake calls out to the man on the bench, his British accent showing through. He's wearing jeans and a loose red flannel shirt, buttoned neatly, and a plain white cowboy hat that covered the upper half of his face. His boots are black, and you find yourself wondering why this cowboy doesn't have any spurs. Jake continued to approach the man, raising a hand in jovial greeting. "I'm here to see a man about a horse?" You can see a smirk curve the cowboy's lips as he slowly raised a hand to point one thumb over his shoulder towards the house. "Toilet's that way." His voice was slow as honey, cool and warm at once. You shivered for some reason then, despite the heat and you wondered where the sudden movement came from.

You laugh at the confused expression on Jake's face as he turns to you. You'd told him that was the way you asked to buy a horse, when actually it meant you had to go to the bathroom. He frowns at you when he realizes that you've pulled one of your customary pranks on him and sighs. "I'm sorry chap, I meant I am looking to buy a few horses." The smirk on the cowboy's face vanished as his hand slowly lowered back down. Slow and methodical, that seemed to be the description of this man, and you wondering why it's suddenly getting even hotter.

"Sorry, no horses for sale." He says smoothly, a hint of a southern drawl in his words, still not looking at either of you. He's hiding his face behind his hat still. "Though you might want to talk to my brother. They're his horses." He's silent then, dismissal plain in every line of his body, but you have to ask, have to find out. "Hey, what's your name?" You ask as Jake turns to go back to the jeep, a slight look of irritation on his face.

The cowboy doesn't move for a moment, then slowly raises his head to look at you. Sky blue eyes meet blood red and a small smile tilts his lips. "I'm Dave Strider. What about you?"

_BE DAVE STRIDER_


	2. Dave

**Chapters are going to vary in length, though I'm going for slightly shorter chapters this time. Also, this fanfic is going to be a little darker than the last one. **

Your name is Dave Strider and today has finally gotten interesting. It started out like any other boring day, taking care of your Bro's horses and sneaking off to shirk said work. It was another hot day, but the heat doesn't bother you. In fact it's almost not hot enough for you. You like the temperature warm, but your hired help doesn't. If they don't have to work outside, they're hiding in the air conditioning of the ranch house. You prefer to relax in the warmth, legs propped up on the porch railing as you relax in the swinging bench. This is exactly what you're doing as you wait for lunch, when a vehicle approaches.

You glance up for a minute from under your hat, noting the Jeep before whoever's in it is close enough to notice you. It makes you a little curious, since no one who usual comes here drives a jeep, but you let it slide, lowering your chin to your chest as you contemplate taking a nap. You don't get the chance though, the jeep stopping in front of the house. Two people come up and you can hear them approaching. You wait patiently for them to come to you and say whatever they want to say. It amuses you how one of them asks about buying a horse. You know that's what he's here about, but clearly he doesn't know anything about that phrase.

"Toilets that way." You tell him, letting your amusement show through, and you can hear the other person laugh. It's adorable, and you wonder idly if he's as cute as he sounds. But you don't care enough to look up, not interested in complicating things for a stranger passing through. "I'm sorry chap, I meant I am looking to buy a few horses." You think that it's time to get rid of these two, so you can go back to that nap you wanted before your brother comes to find out who's here.

"Sorry, no horses for sale." You tell him, all traces of your amusement gone. You want these strangers out of here. Something tells you that they aren't here just for your brother's horses, they need them for something and you don't want to know why. You know you won't like the reason. Maybe if you pawn them off on your brother, he can get rid of them. Dirk was seriously protective of his horses. "Though you might want to talk to my brother. They're his horses." There. Now they're Dirk's problem.

One of them turns and he's walking back to the vehicle, but the other one doesn't leave. Instead he asks you your name and you hesitate. You don't want to make things complicated, but your curiosity is a demon. You raise your head, his bright blue eyes widen when they see the red of yours. He's a lot cuter than his voice made you think, not to mention he's shirtless. He's got fluffy black hair and rectangle glasses that are covered in dust, adorable with his bucked teeth. Damn, you shouldn't have looked, because now you have to answer him and for some reason that brings the smallest of smiles to your lips.

"I'm Dave Strider. What about you?" He opens his mouth but before any sound comes out another voice cuts the air, one that makes you sigh. "Dave! Why aren't you in the barn, cleaning the stalls?" Your head turns to see your brother, walking around the side of the ranch house, his own black hat raised, golden eyes glaring at you. He knows you've been shirking, and he's mad. That anger freezes solid when he sees the guests and his eyes turn wary. "Who're your friends, Bro?"

You shrug, getting to your feet and pulling your hat down over your eyes. "Just strangers, wanting to talk to you." You say, shoes thumping on the wood of the porch as you head for the front door. "Hold it. Don't you have some stables to be cleaning?" You stop, debating on just ignoring your bro before you sigh, turning and walking down the steps, shoes kicking up dust as you pass your brother. "Fine." You're almost around the building when you remember that name you wanted to get. When you turn, he's still there. Blue eyes a little confused, but they had followed your every move and the small smile on your lips returns. The way your brother freezes when he looks at the jeep says you'll probably get that name later. You can live with that.

_Be Dirk Strider_


	3. Dirk

**So, I decided when I started this that the Striders aren't gonna have shades. Cause cowboys don't look as sexy wearing shades. Instead, it's going to be their hats that they obsess over and never go without. Also, I prefer the 'Harley' last name, so Jake's last name is Harley like Jade's cause their twins. Just a few side notes to explain some discrepancies. As usual, the Huss owns homestuck (and my soul), reviews are much appreciated. Enjoy.**

Your name is Dirk Strider, and you are starting to wish you were an only child. Your brother has disappeared on you again, ditching his chores, and you wonder why you haven't strangled him by now as you finish searching the barn, walking out to stand in the sun, looking out over the fields where your horses are grazing. Dave isn't very reliable when it comes to getting work done, and he always takes forever to do anything. The only redeeming point to his slow as molasses pace is that his results are always perfect. You still would have kicked your brother's rear to the moon and back by now if it weren't for the fact that the horses actually liked your twin.

Why they liked him, you aren't sure, and right now you really don't care. He's lazing around and the horse's stalls aren't getting cleaned because of his lack of care. When you got your hands on him, you would teach him a thing or two about the consequences of ignoring your horses' needs. But first you actually have to find him, and you've checked all his usual hiding places already. You can't think of where he might have hidden this time.

You're trying to think of someplace else your brother might have gone when you hear a vehicle coming down the dirt road to the ranch, turning to see the dust trail it was kicking up. Putting your brother's location to the side for now, you think it'd be a good idea to see who the heck would come out to your ranch. It's a short trek from the barn to the house, and when you walk around the front two things become very clear. The first, your brother has been hiding out on the porch the whole time you've been looking for him. And the second, you're going to kick his butt, guests forgotten at the moment.

"Dave! Why aren't you in the barn, cleaning the stalls?" You call to him, angry that you've been running all over the ranch searching for him, and he's been out napping on the porch. It's after you've snapped, and made yourself sound like a tyrant that you notice the people, particularly the one watching your brother like a puppy. What do these people want, and why have they come here for it. "Who're your friends, Bro?" Your brother only shrugs, dismissing them as strangers, who want to talk to you. He's trying to make his escape to inside of the house while he says it, and you're having none of that.

"Hold it. Don't you have some stables to be cleaning?" He stops and after a moment you hear him sigh before he's finally going to do what he'd been supposed to do all morning, mucking out the stalls. He's slow and methodical as he walks down the steps, and you know he'll take forever to get to the barn. But no matter how slow he is, you know the job is thorough, so you won't complain at the moment. Now that your twin is taking care of his chores, it's time to deal with these strangers. The puppy is still staring after your brother, and you can feel the other strider behind you stop to look at his adoring puppy, while your own eyes go to the two girls in the jeep, and the boy standing there, a little radiated into your back shakes you out of your stupor, and you rub the back of your neck, looking down at his feet. "Sorry if my brother's been inhospitable to you folks. What did you all need?" Your brother's footsteps resume and fade, and the puppy finally seems to remember that he was there with friends, blinking a few times before drifting over to the jeep, almost in a daze.

"No harm done chap. We just wanted to purchase some of your horses for an expedition." You feel a little disappointed that he only wants to take some of your horses from you. Not something you have ever been willing to do, under any circumstance. You look up to tell him just that, and you're drowning in forest green again. You're mouth seems to move on its own, and you're glad that even in a dace like this, you still keep some sense. "I dunno about that. My horses don't really like other people."

He blinks and looks at the green eyed girl in the jeep, breaking the spell his eyes have on you and you look back at the ground quickly, pulling your hat down over your eyes. "If they like us, would you at least let us rent them?" It's a girl's voice that asks, but you don't dare look up. "Well… I dunno…" Your accent is getting a little thicker with your nerves and you feel like it might actually be getting warmer somehow. "Blimey, I've just had the most extraordinary idea! What if we helped you take care of the horses for a bit? That way we can prove that we'll take good care of them, and we'll know if they like us or not!" You can hear an appalled shriek from one of the girls in the car, who starts ranting about how she didn't sign up for manual labor and how she'd never get her hands dirty.

She irritates you and an old, almost forgotten feeling twists in your gut at the sound of her voice. It'd be so easy to let that old part of you out to play, but it's been so long and you don't want to go back to those days. So you shove it down, swallowing hard as you fight the instincts inside you and you sigh. "I'd never think to make a lady work, ma'am." Jane's incessant complaining cuts off and she huffs after a second. "Well, I should hope not!" And with that she's appeased. With the lack of whining bitchiness, the instinct subsides and you can concentrate on the offer this man has made.

"I'm not too sure 'bout letting strangers handle my horses though…" You only realize after you've said it that you're trying to get a name out of Mr. sexy and you kick yourself mentally. You don't know anything about these people and you're not sure you can trust them yet. You always were the one to fall hard, and fall fast, when it came to men. Your brother's slow pace seemed to work in his favor in that regard. "No problems mate, my sister here is Jade, Jane is the one with an aversion to horses, and John here is Jane's twin. As for me, my name is Jake. Now once we know your name, we won't be strangers, will we?" His chipper voice makes you grin a little, almost looking up again. But you know better, and you won't fall into that trap again.

"It's Dirk. I'm Dave's twin, and older than him by a few minutes. I s'pose if you really want to help, I wouldn't mind. We'll where it goes from there I guess… Zahhak!" You call, turning back towards the house and taking a small leap up the stairs. The black man meets you in the doorway, pushing it open as gently as he can. It still almost hits you and you have to catch it before it bangs into the wall. "Yessir?" The man drawls, a hesitant note in his voice. He's large and imposing, all muscle and height, but he's timid and you know he's gentle as a kitten. He's just a little too strong for his own good, though that doesn't stop Jane from gasping in alarm.

"Do me a favor and make some lemonade for our guests? And maybe a snack as well?" He nods, glancing over your shoulder at the new arrivals. "I can do that sir. Won't be but a moment." You smile, patting him gently on the shoulder before he goes back inside. "He'll get y'all something to drink, seeing as you all look a bit dehydrated, then I'll show you to the barn. Miss Jane, if you don't mind, you could stay inside where it's cool if ya like." You raise your head enough to look Jane in the eye, trying hard not to look at Jake. However she looks a little afraid now, eyes on the door behind you. It makes you like her even less, knowing that she's afraid of him just because he's a little big. And her next words piss you off more, instincts rising again. "I think I'll help out after all. I don't fancy being alone with some hoodlum."

How dare she judge Equius by his appearance like that? The man who cried when a kitten wanted milk because the poor thing sounds so sad when it's crying. You shove the urges down again, and bite your cheek. You taste blood and instantly you calm, the edge removed and the need satisfied. "As you like Ma'am. What about you miss Jade?" She only raises her eyebrow at you and shakes her head. "I'm no delicate lady, and I certainly ain't afraid of a little work." She said coolly, and you think maybe she doesn't like you very much. That's fine by you, since you don't much like women at all.

You tip your hat to her just the same, being as polite as you can. It helps you keep yourself under control. The Zahhak returns then, pitcher of lemonade balanced on a tray with a few cups. "Thank you kindly, Equius." You tell him, taking the tray and setting it on the porch railing. "The snacks might take a little while, I hope you don't mind sir…" He looks genuinely upset that he has to tell you this and you smile gently. "That's alright. We'll be in the barn when their ready." He smiles back, relieved and returns to his domain in the kitchen while you turn and start pouring drinks. "Sorry if this is a little out of the blue, but you all look pretty thirsty. And even if you're gonna be working, you're still guests."

You're rambling a little, not really sure what to do. You're not really good with people, so usually it's Dave who talks with them and handles social things. You just take care of your horses to avoid these kinds of situations and you're regretting sending Dave away right about now.

_BE JAKE HARLEY_

**I say that chapters are gonna be short then I write this one. It was going to be longer. I'm switching to Jake now cause I don't want it to be longer. Sorry it took me so long to update this one, I got distracted by FFVII (Final Fantasy Seven). Grinding is addictive.**


	4. Jake

**Special thanks for this chapter go to Ryley, cause he helped me figure out Jake's personality. Also to Vanessa and Tori for helping with the same matter. I ended up starting another fanfic while I was stuck on this one, but I promise this one will have priority until it is completed, especially since I have a little more than a week with nothing to do but stay at home and write. Huss owns homestuck, and I sold him my soul a long time ago. Review's make me a very happy kitty. Enjoy my dears.**

Your name is Jake Harley and nothing has been going as you planned today. You hadn't expected Jane's constant whining, or her snooty attitude. Frankly even you were starting to get irritated with her, and you prided yourself on being a respectable, and patient, gentleman. And you certainly hadn't expected the only man near the canyon who horses would refuse you. No one else within a several kilometer radius had enough horses for your expedition, at least none that lived near the entrance you needed to take into the canyon, to find the ruins your twin sister had told you about.

The idea for this expedition had come from a book in a dusty old library, unearthed and read by dear Jade. She'd shown you the legend of the Diaboli Templi, the 'Devil's Temple', and you hadn't been able to resist the urge to hunt these ruins down. They were hidden deep in a nameless stretch of a canyon, and the only way to get to them was on foot, or on horseback. On foot it could take days, which is why you'd looked up the nearest horse ranch to purchase, or at least rent, some. You never expected him to say no.

Now you're watching the orange eyed Strider fellow as he's pouring lemonade for everyone. He's quite the gentleman, and you can see his hands shaking ever so slightly. You're wondering what could be causing it when Jane starts complaining again. By this point you're not even paying attention to what she's saying, so you don't know if she's actually complaining or thanking this fine man for being so kind as to offer them refreshment. You're just glad you managed to come up with a way that might convince him to let you borrow the horses.

It's when Dirk is passing out the glasses of lemonade that you realize something about the man in the orange flannel shirt who's good graces you need to be in. He's acting like a shy maiden with her first crush and you look between your sister and Jane. It couldn't be that he has a crush on one of the two, could it? Well, perhaps that would be exactly what he needed to get those horses for the expedition! Jake didn't know why he felt so strongly about getting down to those ruins, but he couldn't resist whatever siren song had him willing to use his sister or Jane as a form of bribery. It wasn't really like him and it took him a few moments to realize exactly how ungentlemanly he was being. It was a good thing he hadn't voiced any of these thoughts!

Dirk was in front of him now, offering the last glass of lemonade that had needed to be delivered. The cowboy had served the girls first, and that pleased the chauvinistic gentleman in you. "Thank you kindly, old chap!" You barely register the slight tremble in his hands, the fact that he's got his eyes down and the hat covering them. You do notice when he jumps slightly, at the moment your fingers just slightly brush against his while you're accepting your beverage. Well that's just a little strange. It couldn't possibly be that this man was afraid of you could it?

As soon as you have that thought your eyes widen and you fight down the urge to apologize profusely for whatever you've done to upset him so. It wouldn't do to point out his fear in front of people and make him look a fool! Instead, you decided to try being as friendly as possible, smiling warmly as you take the glass fully, sipping lightly. The sweet and sour drink spills into your mouth and down your throat in a refreshing wave of ice cold hydration and you feel about twenty times better from just that small sip. "This is delicious!" You say cheerfully, earning a small smile from Dirk.

"Thank you kindly. Equius is an amazing cook, and his brother is a da-" he coughs to a stop head turning towards the ladies for a second before he turns back to you, eyes still hidden behind that hat. "A really good mechanic." Another point of respect for this cowboy, you think, when he keeps himself from cussing due to the presence of the females. But of course, someone has to go and ruin the moment, John bouncing a little on the balls of his feet now that his glass is empty.

"Can we see the horses now?" He asks, eyes bright with an (or so you think) innocent excitement and you smile at Dirk. "Well, we did offer to help! Lead the way old chap, and we can get started on earning the horses trust!" Dirk nods, smile widening a bit as he turns to lead the way, empty pitcher of lemonade and tray left on the porch while Jane starts complaining loudly about not wanting to do work. You can see Dirk stiffen up a bit as he walks, hands clenching as soon as she starts talking and you pity the man. It seems even he can't stand Jane's constant whining babble.

You don't even really notice that your eyes drift towards the jean clad rear in front of you as you follow him to the large stables behind the ranch house, Jade and John willingly tagging along and Jane bringing up the annoying rear.

_BE JOHN EGBERT_

**The next one will be out sooner, I promise.**


	5. Striders

**I'm sorry this took so long. An allergic reaction and dehydration made typing a bit painful. Huss owns Homestuck, reviews inspire me. Enjoy the Striders. **

You are John Egbert, and you're not quite sure why you agreed to this plan. Jade had suggested to Dirk that the group help take care of the horses, to win the hesitant Strider's cooperation in acquiring the equestrians. There were two rather large problems with this, one of them being that John didn't know the first thing about horses. Sure your parents had tried to take you horseback riding once, but after several falls, and several bruises, it had become very clear that you and horses just didn't work well together. Then there was another matter, one Jane started whining about as Dirk handed Jake his drink.

"I hope you realize I've never done a day's work in my life, and if this little experiment ruins my manicure, there will be hell to pay Harley." She was glaring at Jake and Jade rolled her eyes. Everyone pretty much ignored, her done with her drama and narcissism. Even you were starting to get annoyed and if she didn't shut up soon, you were going to go off the deep end. And it looks like you aren't the only one who's starting to lose their patience with her.

Jade, finished with her drink, was glaring at Jane's back as she grabbed her rifle out of the front seat, taking it to the trunk of the jeep and pulling out a case to lock it away. You can't tell if she's locking up the rifle so no one messes with it while she's not around, or so she isn't tempted to use it. You're secretly thinking the latter. It occurs to you as you finish your lemonade that if you're helping in the barn, then you'll be working with the other Strider, Dave. You finish your drink quickly, looking around for a moment before you set the empty glass down beside Jade and Jane's on the porch.

You're practically bouncing on your heels as you ask if you can see the horses now, excitement running through you like a current. You tell yourself you're only excited because you get to try something new, and it has nothing to do with the red eyed cowboy. You know that you're lying, but you at least try to hide that from your sister. You know she'd tell your parents as soon as she knew, and they didn't exactly know you liked guys. Your father especially wouldn't accept that, and therapy to cure your 'illness' didn't sound too appealing.

Jake smiles at Dirk, telling him to lead the way to the stable and it's when Jane starts complaining about doing work that Jade points something out to her brother. "Jake, shouldn't you leave your guns in the jeep?" Dirk pauses and looks back at Jake as the green eyed male gets a bit flustered. "Dear me, I seem to have forgotten I was wearing them." You can see an amused smirk on the Strider's lips, though his hat is covering his eyes.

Jake goes back to the jeep, taking off his holsters and making sure to remove the clips from his guns before he shuts them away in a lock box, right next to Jade's rifle case in the trunk. An idea for a prank comes to mind as Jane starts complaining about wasting time, and you tuck it away for later with an inner grin. There's plenty of time for pranks, but for now you need to focus on less amusing things.

Once he finishes you resume your trek to the barn, around the side of the ranch and revealing a beautiful garden in the back. Jane, suddenly interested in the little plot of land, starts asking what kind of plants he's got and Dirk shrugs. "The garden's actually more Dave's thing than mine. You can ask him if you like, I'm sure he wouldn't mind telling you about whatever he's got in it." He says and you grin a little. Anyone who liked plants was ok in Jane's book, which meant that you could probably get away with being a little friendlier with Dave than you parents would find acceptable.

You were still pondering those possibilities when you reached the barn and Dirk led you inside.

_BE DAVE STRIDER_

You are now Dave Strider and you're mumbling curses to your brother under your breath. You hate cleaning the stables, and even more so when there's a cute, blue eyed boy to play with nearby. Sure, you'd have been finished by now if you'd done it when you were supposed to but did you mention that you hate cleaning the stables? It smells strongly of horse dung and wet straw as you scoop some of the filth up with your pitch fork and dump it in your ever present bucket.

You're just glad that the horses are all out in the fields right now, grazing while you clean up their mess. With a sigh you pause, leaning back against the wood covered concrete side of the stall. Your eyes trail over the red stained wood that covered the concrete and metal framework. Your brother's aesthetic senses had led him to decorate the stable, and used the fact that the horses liked it to justify the waste of expenses. Even the rafters, pretty though unnecessary, were polished redwood, matching the rest of the walls. The gates to each stall, and the barred windows on the other three sides, were all smooth black metal.

The Barn itself was a two fifteen stall set-up, shaped like an L. It had a large tack room attached, as well as the feed room. Over all it was a bit of a fancy barn for a ranch, but Dirk seriously liked to spoil his darling horses. You huff at that thought, pushing your hat back on your head and straitening with a soft sigh. You paused in reaching for the pitch fork when your brother walks in, followed by your new guests. _Well speak of the devil_, you think, a smirk on your lips. "So, you decide to finally join me in this sty?" You say lazily, booted feet carrying you out of the stall and towards your brother, pitch fork in hand. You noticed the cute boy's eyes on you again, but ignored it. Plenty of time to play with him later. Dirk just frowned at you, looking up and pushing his hat back a little to meet your eyes.

"It's a barn, not a sty Dave. And it'd be cleaner if you did your job right. And these guys will be helping you." You raise one slow eyebrow at that, eyes trailing over the bunch assembled. Two matching sets apparently, one of blue one of green. "Why?" That simple question brings a small twitch to your brother's frowning lips. "They suggested it to try and win the horses over. And prove they can take care of them. I decided to give it a shot." Your smirk turns pointedly to a certain green eyed male before it returns to your brother's suddenly flushed face. "I see~." You murmur, a low teasing note in your voice.

Dirk narrows his eyes at you, before grumbling and lowering his hat. "I'll get them their 'equipment'. You explain the job." He says before he turns towards the stall piled high with hay. You shake your head, then look at the motley bunch in front of you. "Alright, here's how this works." You say, then hold your pitchfork out in front of you. "You take this stick. You scoop stuff like this." Here you make a miming motion of how you scoop up the waste and such in the stalls. "Put it in the bucket. Dump the bucket in the bed of the big red contraption out the back. Don't kill anything." With that you hand the green eyed boy your pitchfork, earning you a kick in the calf from your brother as he brings back buckets and more pitch forks.

"Everyone take one each then pick a stall." He says, handing Dave a clean one and setting the buckets on the ground. The blue eyed girl takes a small step away from the items, almost without thinking about it, leaving Dirk with an extra pitch fork in his hand. This gives you an idea and you grin at your brother. "Hey Dirk?" He looks at you, and he realizes your plot a second before you put it into action, drawing a sharp gasp from the hesitant female as you swing your pitchfork staff style at your brother. He blocks with his own, and then you're off.

You barely register anything as your weapons almost blur through the air, sharp cracks ringing as each of you block and strike. Neither of you land a hit on the other, both too fast and too practice with this kind of fighting. You know he's faster than you, and that he hits harder, but he never thinks when he's fighting. While he is pure instinct, you go on cool calculation. You allow him to drive you backwards, away from the shocked spectators before you suddenly drop, angling the end of your pitch fork to trip him and he stumbles. Before he can react you turn the tables on him executing a quick move to force him onto his back, the end of your pitch fork pressed gently against his throat and your boot on his chest. "Let's see, that's seventy eight for me, seventy six for you. You're getting sloppy Dirk~"

You're gloating a little as you grin down at his glaring eyes, his hat somehow still on his head. He flips you the bird and you laugh, a true, honest from the gut laugh. Only then do you remove your foot, reaching a hand down to pull your brother to his feet, a bro hug shared before he picks up the pitch fork he'd dropped and goes back towards the new helping hands, offering it to the girl with wide blue eyes. "I say chap, that was a marvelous tussle!" The green eyed boy says, appearing to be rather impressed. Dirk shrugs, hiding his eyes from the boy and this makes you frown ever so slightly. Dirk never hides from people unless… oh. Well then, didn't that just complicate things.

It's after Dirk leaves the barn that you rub the back of your head, looking around at the group in front of you. They're all silent, and the significance of that doesn't quite occur to you as you twirl the pole like object in one hand. "Alright, names. Then get to work."

_BE JAKE HARLEY_

**Ok, that took a lot longer than I wanted to. I originally wasn't sure if I wanted to switch perspective but a review helped me decide. Next chapter will be out soon.**


	6. Memories

**This chapter contains things many might find triggering, and not in a good way. It is quite graphic. You have been warned. I also mentioned that this fanfic was going to take a turn for the dark. A reminder of a previous warning. If you don't want to read the triggering bits, skip the italics. Huss owns Homestuck, Reviews are loved. Please don't kill me.**

You are Jake English and you think you may have misjudged these Strider brothers a bit. You had thought that they were just peaceful cowboys, and that Dirk might have been afraid of a man wearing a gun. Your first clue to the fact he might not be afraid of the guns was when he still acted jumpy around you after you put the guns away in your lock box. The other clue was in the barn.

At first you didn't think anything of the glance Dave strider sent your way during the banter with his brother, though his tone was a little confusing when he spoke next. It almost sounded like he was taunting his brother, though what that had to do with you, you had no idea. What followed was a disgruntled Dirk walking away while Dave gave a rather patronizing lesson on how to muck out a stall.

That's when the other clue raised its head. Dirk was returning with the pitchforks, and jabbed the butt of one into his brother's calf. Seconds later Dave called for his brother's attention. Now you're watching them as they fight with a skill you had not expected from a pair of cowboys out in the middle of nowhere. Least of all a cowboy you thought was afraid of you.

Suddenly that idea doesn't seem so plausible, but your mind is a bit distracted and you don't even begin to try and consider what could really be the cause of Dirk's jumpiness in your presence. You're too busy wondering where the Striders learned to fight like that. Each strike looked like it had the force gained only from years of experience, and you wonder where and how these two brothers learned such skills.

You decide that maybe you want to stay off the list of people the Strider brothers don't like as Dave pins his twin to the ground, crowing about a comparison in numbers. You are entirely certain it's a win count, respective to the number of times they've beaten each other in some kind of combat. Dirk directs a very rude hand gesture at his brother, making Dave laugh before he helps his brother up and Dirk finally hands the pitch fork in his hands to a rather shocked Jane.

"I say chap, that was a marvelous tussle!" You finally find your words to say, and Dirk hides his eyes again, shrugging before he walks past you and out of the barn. You'd almost forgotten that he didn't seem to like you much. You don't have much time to complain about it, because Dave brings his attention back to him. "Alright, names. Then get to work." Dave's tone is brisk, business like, as he spins his pitch fork lazily in one hand.

You think now would be a good time to introduce everyone, but John jumps in before you can. "I'm John Egbert! This is my twin sister, Jane" He pointed to his blessedly silent sister, then at your own. "She's Jade, and her twin is Jake!" His voice is boisterous and happy, and you think maybe a little two happy. Dave just smiles and nods, his spinning pitchfork coming to a stop. "Alright, John, Jane, Jade, Jake. Get your asses to work." With that he turned, going back to the stall he'd emerged from when you and your companions had entered the barn.

The rest of the day was spent mucking out stalls, and doing other chores. Dirk himself spent a good deal of the day grooming the horses and taught John how to as well. He then locked himself up in the tack room, looking after the tack within. Dave took Jane off to his garden once she broached the subject of her interest, and Jade helped you with the other minor things. By the time the sun was sinking down over the horizon you were exhausted.

You've just finished dispensing feed in every horse's feed containers when Dave walks back in, lightly tapping his leg with a pair of dirt covered gloves. "Supper's ready. Head on in when you've finished what you're doing." He says smoothly, not stopping as he talks. He's gone into the tack room before you can reply. Thankfully, you're already done and you turn the wheel barrow of feed back to the feed room. Once it's taken care of you head towards the ranch house, the smell of food an irresistible lure by the time you get to the porch. You're practically salivating as you hesitate before pushing open the door.

Inside the house is rather nicely decorated, in the same red wood as the interior of the barn. The antique furniture is polished to a high shine, the walls painted a pale blue with white trimming where it isn't wood. As you wander through the house, you notice that this house couldn't belong to anyone without a lot of money. How could a pair of cowboys afford a place like this you wonder absently, before you find yourself in the dining room and all thoughts are blown from your mind.

On the table is a spread fit for a king, with roast beef, mashed potatoes, steamed vegetables, a selection of sliced fruits. You can see two baskets full of fresh, hot rolls and tubs of butter and gravy. You think for a moment that you may have died and gone to heaven. "Hey Jake! Doesn't it look amazing! John says as he comes in, drying his freshly washed hands with a hand towel.

You can only nod as the room fills up with the rest of the people on the ranch, including Equius and a man who looked strikingly like him with a long hair pulled back into a pony tail and wearing goggles. You think this must be Equius' brother, the mechanic. The meal begins as soon as everyone is assembled, Jane stopping everyone as the reach for the food to say grace. You think you might be the only one who notices the uncomfortable expressions on the faces of the Strider brothers and their hired help when she does.

The meal is filled with silence save for the sound of people chowing down on food, until Dirk decides to broach a suggestion to his brother. "So, I was thinking Dave. Wouldn't it be a good idea to get another Arabian or two? I mean they are your favorite and all." Dave pauses with his fork halfway to his mouth and his eyes slowly shift from it to his brother. "Fuck. No. You already have almost thirty horses. We are not getting anymore!"

Dirk tries to say something but Dave cuts him off, saying how the subject is closed. You wonder how often Dirk asks to get more. And you continue to wonder just which brother is the one in charge here. You still haven't figured it out by the time everyone has gone to bed.

_BE DIRK STRIDER_

You are now Dirk Strider and if anyone were to ask, you are not pouting. Your brother is sitting across from you at the table, glaring daggers. You don't know why he always turns down your requests for more horses. You know he has fun at the shows, so it makes no sense to you that he would be so against getting more. It doesn't occur to you that he doesn't actually like taking care of the horses themselves.

By the time dinner is over and you've washed all the plates you've finally stopped sulking. It's getting kind of late as you head up the stairs, checking on the two guest bedrooms your new helpers are sharing. The boys are in their room, having a pillow fight like a couple children. Thankfully they, or at least Jake, don't notice you and you slip away from their door to check on the girls. They're ignoring each other, Jade cleaning her rifle, and Jane reading a book on horticulture. You can't imagine anything that would be a more boring read.

Finished looking after your guests you head down the hall, to the room on the end, your own. Dave's room is next to yours, and as you tuck yourself into the bedding, hand lightly going to the hilt of the sword you can't sleep without, you don't consider how much of a good thing that is. It takes you only a few moments to fall into the arms of Morpheus, and once the dreaming starts, you can't escape.

_You smell the oil burning in a small lamp behind your head, and feel the pain burning in your wrists and ankles, each spread to the four corners of a stone slab. You can feel the rough cotton blindfold covering your eyes, and the metallic taste of blood is mixed with dirt in your mouth. Your head is pounding and you don't remember how you got here. _

_ Her laugh grates on your ears and makes you jerk. You can smell her nearby, hear her footsteps begin to fall as she circles you. "Dirk, Dirk, Dirk. You poor, pathetic creature. It almost pains me to see you like this~." Her voice is laced with honey and venom, sending a chill down your spine. You tug at the metal shackles that are burning your skin, a soft grunt of anger escaping you._

_ You want to rip her to pieces, to punish her for daring to get above herself. How dare she do this to you, her master? Her sister speaks then, and you growl at the soft, silken voice. "You know we have to hurry. His brother won't be kept at bay by the wards for long." You jerk at the mention of your twin and she laughs again, sliding a hand up your bare stomach._

_ "Oh, don't be a spoil sport~. I want to have some fun before we finish him." Her sister scoffs then leaves the room, footsteps growing faint as the uppity little slave lifts herself onto the slab to sit beside you. You can feel her breath against your ear when she whispers in it. "I've wanted to do this for so long, Dirk. I'm going to make it as slow as possible. Be a good boy and amuse me for a while longer…" _

_ And then the tip of the blade sinks into your skin and you have to bite back a hiss as she drags it slowly from one shoulder, all the way down your arm. She repeats the process again and again, slicing you slowly, at one point even carving her name into the flesh of your stomach. You can't see the blade, but you know that it's your sword. Once your blood is slowly flowing onto the stone beneath you from every extremity except your face and neck she stops. You can hear the smile in her voice as she starts humming._

_ The next pain comes and you can't help but hiss while she rubs the grains of what could only be salt into your wounds. It stings like hell and the rough grains irritate the inside of each cut. When at last she stops you're actually breathing hard, thinking furiously of the torments you will unleash on her once you're free. The sound of metal grinding on stone and a sharp crackling sound, then you arch your back with a scream as searing metal slides into one of your fresh cuts. She does it again and again, burning each slice closed until you're barely conscious from the pain. You're burning with an inner rage, and every inch of your body's front is awash in pain. Every twitch of your muscles, ever movement sends fresh stabs of pain coursing through you._

_ Then she leans down to speak in your ear again, while you are imagining far worse, and far slower tortures you could do to her. "Now for the best part, the part I've been looking forward to the most…" Your rage turns to ice in your veins as the meaning of that small statement becomes clear. Even in your barely conscious state you can feel her hands on you, touching and scratching. Nausea erupts in your belly and you can only lay there as she takes from you the one thing no one ever had._

_ You don't even try to fight anymore when you feel the tip of your own sword carving into your chest, aiming for your heart._

You wake to a hand on your shoulder, shaking you and a voice calling your name. You don't even think as you react, sword swinging towards whoever it is, only to be stopped with a metallic shriek. "Shit Dirk, it's me! It's Dave!" You're struggling for breath, sweat pouring from your body. Your shirt and jeans, both of which you never bothered to remove, are sticking to your skin and you swallow hard, eyes trying to show you that, yes, it is indeed your brother standing beside you.

His own katana, much like yours, is the only thing between you and the edge of your blade. "Dave?" Your voice is hoarse as you speak, releasing the pressure against his sword. He nods, slowly reaching for your hand, forcing you to lower the sword to the mattress. You're frozen as he sits beside you, wrapping his arms around your shoulders and laying his chin on your shoulder. "It's ok Dirk. It was just a dream."

And then you're crying, clinging to his bare shoulders and burying your face in his chest as your body shakes violently with your sobs. He holds you like that for a while, letting you cry it all out. When at last you're spent, exhaustion taking over and you lay back on the twisted sheets, blankets knotted around your legs still. Dave doesn't say anything at first as he stands, moving to lean against the wall and watch you in silence for a little while. "It was about her again." A statement, not a question.

You can only nod, too exhausted and emotionally spent to speak. Dave sighs. "It's that Jake kid. He has the same effect on you she did, once upon a time." You nod again, and he grumbles. "Then why are we letting him stay here? Why are you subjecting yourself to this kind of mind fucking? Just kill him!" The growl that leaves your throat is inhuman as you turn a glare down at your brother. He makes a sound of disgust and holds up his hands in surrender. "Fine! Just don't say I didn't warn you. I don't want to see you get hurt again Dirk!"

Dave slams the door when he leaves the room, making you wince. You know he's only trying to look out for you. You know that it'd probably be better to stay away from Jake. You're not entirely sure you care.

_BE JOHN EGBERT_


	7. Kindness

**Sigh, why do I keep doing this to Dirk? The usual Huss owns Homestuck and what not. Please review people, so I know whether you like this fanfiction, or if it's utter crap that needs to be destroyed.**

You are John Egbert again, and you are freezing. You've always been a heavy sleeper, so when Jake and the Striders had tried to wake you up, you'd only snored a little and rolled over. The next thing you know, you're waking up with a panicked yell as icy cold water is dumped on you. "Rise and shine. It's time to get to work." You're teeth are chattering as you look at the red eyed Dave Strider, and you can see him grinning ever so slightly. You think maybe you don't like him so much right now.

Teeth chattering you get out of bed, arms wrapped tightly around your soaked body. He points you in the direction of the bathroom, handing you a fresh towel he held in his hand. The one not holding the offending bucket. By the time you've taken a hot shower the smell of breakfast has permeated the house and you hurry to dress, the saliva practically pouring into your mouth. If breakfast was anything like dinner had been, you could really get used to working on a ranch.

You are not disappointed. When you dash down the stairs and into the kitchen, Jane passing you on her way to the shower, suspiciously drenched and shivering, you find another glorious spread laid out on the table. There's biscuits and homemade white gravy with little bits of sausage in it, platters full of eggs, bacon, more sausage. Slices of banana and strawberries were on one large plate, between the two baskets of biscuits. There's also fried potatoes and you swear you're looking at a monster stack of pancakes. Interspaced between the food is butter and jam and syrup, a pitcher of orange juice on one end of the table, a pitcher of apple juice at the other, with two gallons of milk taking up the center.

Oh yeah, you really could get used to working on a ranch. You sit quickly at the table, Jade and Jake already present, along with the Zahhak brothers. You want to dig in right away, but you know Jane will throw a fit, and you don't want to deal with any of your twin's whining unless it's absolutely necessary today. It's when you try to start up a conversation that the Strider twins walk in and you freeze for a moment, Dave attracting your eyes almost immediately again. Only today something's different.

Dirk and Dave each have a sheathed Katana attached to their belts. The sheath and hilt for Dave's sword is black with a red swirl going down its length, while the guard looks almost like a scratched disc. Dirk's is similar only where Dave's has red his has orange, and it doesn't have a guard on it. "Wow, those look cool!" It's the first thing out of your mouth and you don't really think before you say it. Dave's expression doesn't change but Dirk sighs a little and gives you a small smile. "You think so?"

You nod enthusiastically, eyes wide in awe. "There like ninja swords!" Dave grins then, just a bit and shakes his head. Neither Strider says anything as the go to sit in their respective seats, until Jake speaks up. "You chaps expecting trouble today?" You swear Dave literally glares at Jake before he turns his head down, hat hiding his eyes as he starts filing his plate with the delicious morsels laid out before them. Dirk has his eyes covered as well, and you would almost swear there was some kind of tension between the cowboys.

Dirk was the one to answer. "Not really. We just usually carry them. We weren't yesterday because they were getting fixed." You frown, hearing the slight note of a lie in his tone. You're not sure what he was lying about, but no one else seemed to pick up on it. You shrug it off, figuring they have their reasons before you turn to the food and start loading your plate. You're stuffing a forkful of eggs into your mouth when Jane comes down and starts complaining that no one waited for her. Then she insists on saying grace after everyone's started. Over all, you just ignore her though.

It was as you were wiping up the last of your gravy with another biscuit when it happens. Jake, who has been eyeing Dirk's sword throughout the meal and finally, he decides to ask what's been on his mind since the Striders came into the room. "So, do you actually know how to use that?" He's pointing at katana and grinning. Dirk paused for a moment, then looked up a little. "Yeah, Dave and I pretty much grew up using them."

Jake smiles then, interested in the idea of growing up with a weapon. You think it might remind him of himself. "Can you show me?" What happens next, you're not quite sure you understand. Dirk hesitates and Dave gives a smirk that… honestly scares you a bit. "Yeah Dirk, show him how you use your sword…" Dirk's reaction is instantaneous, and frightening. He stands, slamming his hands down on the table and growling at his brother. The sound raises the hair on the back of your neck while he speaks. "Dave, just shut the fuck up!"

Nobody moves for a heartbeat, and Dave isn't smiling anymore. His face is blank and empty as he stands, pushing his chair away from the table slowly, gently even, and leaving the room. You hear the front door slam and Dirk sighs. You're eyes, like everyone else's, are wide as you look at the Strider whose jaw is ticking. He hasn't moved yet and Jake ventures a soft apology. The boy in the orange flannel shirt sighs. "Sorry about that. Dave and I had a bit of a disagreement this morning. Don't worry about." Dirk leaves then to, and the room slowly returns to normal.

You finish your breakfast thoughtfully, mind fully focused on the red eyed cowboy. You wonder why he seemed so angry, and why that smile was so scary. You decide to go ask, taking your plate to the kitchen before you go out to the barn, looking for Dave. You find him outside, by the side of the barn, setting up what looks like a small, fenced in circle. You walk up to him, standing quietly as he finishes what he's doing, then turns to you.

_BE DAVE STRIDER_

You are now Dave Strider and you're fuming mad. Why can't your brother just see sense? You don't trust anyone who reminds you of those two from before, and your brother even admitted that Jake guy had the same effect on him. Those same eyes. It makes you so angry that you almost knock over the fence you're putting together. But you control yourself, like always, and continue your work, aware of the presence that slowly approaches behind you. You know it's John and you debate pausing in your work of building a safe place to teach him how to ride.

You remember him mentioning at one point to your brother that he couldn't ride a horse to save his life, and you'd taken it upon yourself to remedy that little problem. Finally you've got the little enclosure finished and you turn to face John, glad you'd already started it a few weeks ago for your brother to hold horse riding lessons for the children in the nearby town. You'd been procrastinating on finishing it because you really didn't want to do the work involved, but now you have a good reason to be interested in the subject.

"So, this is where you're going to learn how to ride." You say, cutting him off as he opens his mouth to say something. You know he wants to ask about what happened at breakfast and you don't want to talk about it. You know you can't explain it to him without revealing secrets he doesn't need to know, or without making him mad at you for being an asshole. Better to just avoid the subject entirely for now, and tell him when you trust him enough. Which, being as you don't trust anyone but your brother, will probably never happen.

John seems excited by this, those beautiful blue eyes lighting up and he seems to forget all about what he wanted to ask you. "Oh really? That's great! But, I have a tendency to fall off…" You smile then, slowly stepping close to him and reaching a hand to lightly rest on his shoulder, squeezing gently. "That's why I'm here. Now, you see that white horse with the black legs, mane and tail?" You turn him by his shoulder, he seems to have turned into mush with that light touch, and point to one of the horses out in the nearest field. He nods. "Ok, I need you to bring it to me. It's going to be the one I teach you to ride."

You hand him the lead rein and halter for him to put on the horse, and you fully admit to watching his cute little rear as he walks away from you, climbing over the fence leading into the field. That's when you see movement out of the corner of your eyes. You look, just out of curiosity and a frown crosses your features as you see the source. It's a pale brown Oldenburg horse, stamping about restlessly and this confuses you. It's usually very calm, slow and steady like you.

It's staring at John across the field and as it starts tossing its head a bad feeling churns in your gut. Moments later it charges and you take off, moving faster than your usual slow as molasses pace would suggest you were even capable with a single expletive exploding from your lips. You're using the fence to launch yourself onto its back by the time it's a mere twenty feet from John and the horse's reaction is instantaneous. It skids to a stop and spins, nearly throwing you off but you hang onto it for all you're worth as your hat flies off. The tie holding your sword to your belt breaks on the next buck and it flies free as well.

You're not really aware of anything else after that, just the movements of the horse beneath you and trying to hold on as it leaps and twists, trying to throw you off its back while you try desperately to hang on. You think you maybe hear shouting somewhere off in the distance but the Oldenburg's cries of rage drown out any other sound. Its bare back is slippery with sweat and this only makes it harder for you to cling to the enraged animal. Once the horse's head comes back in a particularly inopportune moment and slams into your face, splitting your lip and causing a waterfall of blood from your nose.

Finally it runs out of energy, dropping to stand on all fours, sides heaving as trembles run up and down the length of its body. You don't move for a moment, making sure it is well and truly done before you slide off the side, wiping the blood from your face with the back of your forearm. You look up then to see every person on the ranch standing at the edge of the fence, watching you with varying expressions. Your eyes search for one person in particular and you are flooded with relief when you see him standing outside the fence, holding tightly to the lead rein of the white horse you'd told him to retrieve. Not only was he safely outside the field, but he'd even made sure to follow your instructions.

For a city kid who knew nothing about horses, John Egbert was alright in your books. You're breathing hard as you head for the fence, checking behind you every few minutes to make sure the horse is still walking about slowly with its head low in exhaustion. You don't really trust it at the moment. Once you reach the fence you hop over quickly, brushing your golden blond hair out of your eyes and wondering where your hat fell. For now, there are more important things to do. "Dirk." You say, walking up to him.

He's staring at the horse in the field, expression unreadable and you know he knows what's wrong with it. You've both seen it enough times and you don't have to say anything. He sighs after a moment and you swear you can see tears starting in his eyes before lowering his head and pushing away from the fence, a tad roughly. "You know what to do Dave." Is all he says before he turns towards the house, hands fisted at his sides before he all but runs away from what's going to happen next. You sigh before turning to Jade, noticing Jake follow your brother from the corner of your eye. For now, you ignore him.

"Jade, there's a tranquilizer gun in the tack room, it's already loaded. Grab it then go to the medical supplies in the feed room and bring me back one of the cases marked with a red label and a black picture of a skull." She rushes to do as you've told her and John clears his throat. You turn to him, face cool and composed, then freeze when you see what's in his hands. "Um, they fell off when you got on the horse. I figured you might want them back…" He's holding your sword and hat out to you and you have to push away the fear that someone else holding your blade causes.

You tell yourself he only means well as you almost snatch it from his hands. Instead you grab it slowly and gently take them from him, pushing your hair back and returning the hat to its place atop your head, slipping the sheath of the sword through your belt loop. "Thanks." You say softly before Jade returns with the items you sent her for. You let her shoot the horse for you, since you're not too good with a gun of any sort yourself, then return to the field once the Oldenburg is down on the ground. The needle in the case seems so unassuming and yet you know as you inject the contents into the horse that it's causing the end of a life. So quick. So easy.

It leaves you with a sick feeling in the pit of your stomach.

_BE DIRK STRIDER_


	8. Pain

**Your reviews have made me very happy so I figured I'd reveal a few more tidbits about the Strider brothers' past in this chapter. Again, Reviews will make me very happy, and Huss owns homestuck. My soul to, but that's another matter entirely. Enjoy.**

You are Dirk Strider and you are still irritated with your brother. His insistence on the demise of one Jake Harley, has been gnawing at you since last night. And then he has to go and make that comment at breakfast. You admit that you lost your temper, and now you're in the barn, brushing down one of your horses. This activity has always been soothing to you, and that holds true now. The horse you're brushing snorts softly, butting your shoulder lightly with its head.

You smile, reaching one hand out to rub the mare's nose like she wants then sigh. You know your brother is only looking out for you, especially considering events in your shared past. It's why he puts up with your love of horses, why he didn't just leave you to your own devices on this ranch years ago. You feel bad sometimes, knowing that he has given up everything he wanted to look after you. Sometimes you wish it were the other way around, and that Dave was the one that needed your support. But that would mean he'd been the one to suffer at her hands, and that's something you could never allow.

Another gusty sigh leaves you before a strange shiver runs down your back. You freeze for only an instant before the sound of an enraged horse meets your ears and you drop the brush, feet carrying you to the door of the barn. The sight that greets you makes your heart stop cold, a flash of fear racing through your veins. Whether it's for the horse that's trying so desperately to throw your brother off, or for your brother clinging to its back you really don't care at the moment. You're by the gate of the field in seconds, helping the Egbert boy out of the danger zone as he's leading one of your most mild mannered horses outside the fence.

"What happened?" You ask him, voice curt. His eyes are panicked as he tries to catch his breath, telling you how the horse just suddenly charged him and Dave jumped on its back to stop it. You don't know if you want to smile at your brother's actions, or shake your head in disgust. He gets on your case for crushing on Jake, yet he doesn't even hesitate to risk his life for this puppy eyed stranger. It's pathetic, yet endearing you suppose. Then again, it's not like a mere horse is going to kill your brother.

You grumble softly, leaning on the fence and watching Dave with a worried frown, barely noticing John moving until he's slipped back into the fence, snatching up your brother's hat and sword from the ground. You raise an eyebrow at that and keep John in your sight once he's got the weapon in his hand, discreetly wary of him. Other people getting their hands on yours or your brother's blades has never ended well for either of you in the past.

Despite watching out for the blue eyed wonder, you also keep an eye on your brother, worrying your lip with your teeth until at last the horse stops thrashing. Its exhaustion allows Dave to slip off it's back and over to the fence, where you let him worry about John and the sword, your full attention now on the horse.

To be honest, you'd noticed the signs a couple days ago. Out of a desperate hope you'd called the vet to come by last night, just to check and hopefully prove your fears wrong. But now there was no doubt. You've seen Eastern Equine Encephalitis in your horses enough to recognize it. At this point, there is nothing you can do for the gelding slowly pacing about in exhaustion. "Dirk." Dave's voice pulls you away from your ruminations, and after a moment you sigh, looking at him.

"You know what to do Dave." And then you turn away, barely containing the tears you feel stinging your eyes, hands fisted at your sides. It takes every ounce of your self-control not to run for the house, instead walking at a slightly fast pace. You don't want to be anywhere near the field when Dave puts your horse down. It's one of those things you've never really been able to get used to, the idea of your horses dying. The pain is just as fresh and raw as it was the first time.

You don't see Jake following you, too distraught to notice him as you push open the door to the ranch house, going straight to the phone and dialing up the vet. "Dr. Nitram? It's Dirk. Don't worry about coming over to check on the gelding. He's being put down now." You say softly once the animal doctor pics up. He tries to console you, but you hang up before he gets more than a few words out, not in the mood to deal with anyone telling you how sorry they are at the moment. You might just kill the first person who tries.

"What's wrong with it?" You hear and you jump slightly, whirling to see the bright green eyes of Jake Harley. For a moment you feel slightly light headed, his eyes catching you in their hypnotic pull. It doesn't last long, you're emotions pulling you free and you lower your hat and head, not answering him as you push past, heading for your room. He doesn't take the hint.

_BE JAKE HARLEY_

You are suddenly Jake Harley again and you wondering why Dirk is being so outright cold. He practically shoves you out of his way after you ask him what's wrong with the horse. You'd been helping Equius Zahhak do the dishes when you'd heard the commotion and rushed out to find the source. All you'd seen was a horse trying to buck Dave Strider off of it, and a terrified John. But even you could understand when people were talking about killing something. Especially considering how much you've seen of Dirk's love for his horses. The fact that he doesn't seem to notice he's crying is a rather large clue to the fate of the horse.

So despite the fact that he seems to want to be left alone you ignore it and follow him up the stairs. He disappears into his room, shutting the door behind him with a rather firm snap and you hesitate before knocking on it. "Dirk, old boy, could you please explain why you seem to be so upset?" Everything is silent for a moment before you hear what you think is an animal's growl before the door is yanked open and Dirk Strider is glaring at you, still not meeting your eyes for some reason.

"Are you really so oblivious that you can't tell when someone wants to be left alone?" He hisses softly, voice breaking on the last word. You only watch him for a silent moment, taking in his obvious anger and distress. The next thing you do clearly surprises him, your arms going around his torso for a firm hug. "People should never be left alone when they're hurting." You say softly.

His entire body tenses up, frozen in what you think is shock. You don't move at all as he slowly relaxes and at last his arms come hesitantly around your shoulders. Your cheek is pressed to his shoulder, and you swear you can hear his heartbeat thudding near your ear. It's fast, almost alarmingly so, and you can feel him swallowing repeatedly. His voice is a little hoarse when he answers you. "You're certainly… not shy, are you?" He asks softly, before a shudder runs through his body and he seems to break down.

His head comes down to your shoulder, and you can feel your shirt slowly getting wet. He doesn't make a sound, but his body shakes with his crying. It takes a while, but finally he speaks, telling you how the horse is sick with something that made it turn violent, something that is deadly to it. You don't really understand much of the technical terms, but you listen regardless, gently patting his back every now and then.

Somehow through it all you end up sitting on his bed, his sword and hat discarded on the mattress beside you. Finally he pulls away, wiping his eyes and you simply sit there, waiting for him to compose himself. You wonder if he gets this upset every time one of his horses dies, and if he always tries to run off and deal with it by himself. You find yourself very disappointed in Dave's brotherly care at that thought.

"Thanks." Dirk says after a bit, not looking at you when he speaks. He's biting his lip, worrying it between his teeth and hunched forward over his knees. You can hear the heel of one of his boots lightly tapping on the ground, a nervous twitch it appears. "I apologize if I was a little rude before." You shake your head, leaning back on the mattress a bit with your hands out behind you to support your weight.

"You had a reason to be a little short tempered. I'd have done the same in your position." You assure him, eyes on the roof. He chuckles softly, an arm coming up to rub his face. "You know, you're really different from what my brother expects." He admits softly, and you look over at him, frowning slightly. "What ever could he have expected me to be like?" Your voice holds a slight offended note to it. Dirk shakes his head.

"Let's just say you remind us both of someone we knew a very long time ago. Only she tried to rip out my heart." Your eyes widen a little, sitting up and turning your body to face him a little. "I would never do such a thing to your emotions!" He laughs then, on hand going back to move his hat and weapon out of the way so he can lay back on the mattress, an amused grin on his face as one hand runs through his spiky, golden blonde hair.

"Yeah, I know. You're a lot nicer than she could have ever been. And you actually give a fuck about people's emotions in the first place." You're eyes widen a bit at the expletive, but more at the scar you can see just slightly on his stomach when it rides up a little from the position he's in. You don't ask, and pretend like you can't see it. His scars were his own business, be they emotional or physical. If he wanted to tell you about them, he would just like he had told you about this woman who'd hurt his heart.

"What was her name?" You ask softly, eyes going back up to his. He's actually looking at you for once, eyes meeting yours, and you're aware that he saw you looking at his scar. He doesn't say anything for a moment and you're berating yourself in your head for asking such a stupid question. He probably wouldn't want to every think her name again, let alone say it. But he only sighs again, closing his eyes and turning his face towards the ceiling. "Her name was Roxy Lalonde." He answers you at last, his voice tired.

_BE JOHN EGBERT_


	9. Distraction

**Hi there. I am so sorry this took so long. The inspiration fairy went to go do the absinthe dance on my friend's Moulin Rouge/Homestuck crossover and left me all alone. So the development of this chapter has been really slow. Anyway, read and review, thank you for sticking with me and all.**

You are John Egbert once more and you're pretty much freaking out right now. "Uh, are you sure you want me to get on it?" You ask, looking at the cool, expressionless face of the red eyed Strider. Dave only nods, worryingly silent since the incident with the horse an hour earlier. You sigh softly, looking at the horse standing in the small enclosed pen, happy as a clam and looking, to you, like the embodiment of all evil. You know you're going to look like a fool in front of Dave the moment you try to get on its back and all you can imagine is the horse finding a way to dump you on the ground.

"Quit procrastinating. You'll never learn if you don't try." Dave said, a tad impatiently and an edge in his voice. You jump at the tone and glance back at him one more time. Is it that he's angry at something? If so, what? He hadn't been like this until he'd gone to check on his brother in the ranch, and now he was almost starting to scare you. "Hey, are you ok?" You ask him, concern obvious in your expression.

Probably not the best thing to ask. He glares at you, pulling his hat down over his eyes. "Look, I don't have all day to do this. Either you get in there and listen to me, and keep your questions to yourself, or I scrap this whole teaching thing and go back to my chores." He growls, and you sigh again. Without another word you're climbing over the fence into the pen and approaching the horse. As all horses seem to, it eyes you malevolently before skittering away from your hand when you try to touch it. "Oh come on, I'm not gonna hurt you!" You complain, chasing the horse around the pen as it continues to skitter and jump away from you.

After a few minutes of this you find yourself falling face first into the dust, coughing as the dry powder flares up in the air around you and you inhale some of it. You swear you hear a low chuckle coming from the direction of your 'teacher' and you huff, pushing yourself to your feet to glare at Dave. "Are you actually going to teach me how to ride the horse or are you just going to keep laughing at me." You're pouting a little, and his expressionless face finally cracks a small grin.

_BE DAVE STRIDER_

You are once again Dave Strider and you can't decide if you're angry, confused, or just relieved. You've been standing outside your brother's room, leaning against the wall between his and yours, for the last ten minutes, listening to his conversation with Jake. You can't believe you just heard Dirk make the confessions he did, let alone actually saying that bitch's name out loud. You want to throttle your brother about that, but you're confused about why he felt he could tell the green eyed nuisance.

Why did your brother trust him at all, when he's fully admitted that his attraction to the boy was showing similar effects as when he'd been around Roxy? Dirk had been putty in her hands every time she looked him in the eyes, and it was holding true for Jake. But, despite your anger and confusion as to his brother's leniency on the subject of a certain Harley, you're relieved. Because while you're not exactly fond of this situation developing, you haven't heard Dirk laugh quite like that when talking about Roxy in… ever.

Standing outside your brother's room and eavesdropping is only making you angry, and not doing any good for him, so you push away from the wall. You figure you can maybe leave them alone together for a little while as you make your way down the hall, needing something to distract you. You know you're not exactly the best at dealing with these emotional problems so you decide to do something physical to distract you from having killed the horse. Which meant dragging Egbert over to that enclosure so you could teach him how to ride a horse.

Your plan seems to work because while you start off in a bad mood, Egbert's attempts to catch the horse soon have you chuckling softly, Dirk and Jake receding to the back of your mind. When he gets up from his latest fall and puts his hands on his hips, pouting at you while he complains about your teaching methods. You get an image in your head at his position and you blink it away quickly, not wanting anything like that in your head when you're trying to teach him how to ride a horse.

"Alright, let's try it this way." You say smoothly, reaching a hand up to whistle for the horse. It reacts immediately, trotting over to the fence where you're standing and you give the horse's nose a quick rub before taking the lead rein and walking the horse to the gate. "Since you can't even catch this little beauty, you need to get him to like you more. Come on." You lead the pouting blue eyed cutie back into the stable with the horse where you set him to work on grooming the horse. He's doing it wrong at first, agitating the horse and your roll your eyes eventually, stepping up to help him.

_BE JOHN EGBERT AGAIN_

Oh look at that, you're John Egbert once more and you have no idea what you're doing. It seems that since you can't even get on the horse, Dave wants you to try brushing it. And you don't know how to do that either. So you're dragging the brush across the horse's side as it starts to fidget when Dave sighs and walks up behind you. "You're pushing too hard, and you're going in the wrong direction. Here." That one word is the only warning you get before he moves just a little closer, gently taking your hand with the brush in his and guiding it's movements.

You can feel the cowboy's breath on the back of your neck as his other hand comes up to rest lightly on the horses flank on your other side and my it's certainly getting hot in here isn't it? You can hear him chuckle again when you completely freeze up and it takes a moment for you to regain your mobility. When you do you have to take a deep breath in through your nose, trying to focus on what he's showing you with the brush. Your heart feels like it wants to jump out of your chest, and you know for a fact that the burning heat in your cheeks is a blush.

"Um… Dave? What are you doing?" You ask after a moment when he stops your hand and removes the brush from it. He doesn't answer as you turn around to face him and you're eyes widen when you realize just how close he is. There's barely an inch between you and for a moment you can't move. He's completely still for a moment before one of his hands slowly goes up to touch your chin lifting it just slightly before suddenly his lips are on yours.

_BE DIRK STRIDER_


	10. Games

**Ok, sorry this is so late. I kinda lost my inspiration then went on vacation. Now that I'm back home I feel like writing so here it is ladies and gents~ Thank you for staying with the story through my little hiatus dearies! As per usual, Huss owns the beauty that is homestuck, review if you like it!**

You are Dirk Strider and it has been a week since the incident with the horse. The week has flown by without any more accidents but it has quickly become apparent to you that John is really no good at riding a horse. You also find it irking that the blue eyed puppy seems to have become rather attached to your brother. When Dave is in the stalls, John is helping him, and you can see he adoring look the blue eyed wonder gives him.

The worst part is that Dave is fully aware of this. All through the week he's been toying with the boy, sometimes ignoring him completely, other times acting like the boy is his whole world. Dave plays this game every time he finds someone he likes and as you catch him kissing John behind the barn for the hundredth time this week, you decide enough is enough. "Dave!" John jumps away like a startled rabbit, stuttering explanations that clearly aren't true, but your focus is on your brother.

Dave is glaring at you now, hat pulled low over his eyes so John doesn't see the faint glow hiding in them. The eerie little beast in your brother that watches you like it's taking you apart piece by piece. "What d'you want bro?" He asks smoothly in that slow drawl, no hint of the irritation that rides under his skin and peeks out through his eyes.

"I need to talk to you for a minute. In private." You send a very pointed look towards John, who only nods and scurries off, probably to get back to the work Dave had convinced him to shirk. Sure they were only supposed to be earning the trust of the animals, and maybe their owner, but you were extremely intolerant of laziness. "Are you crazy?" You ask your brother once the buck toothed boy was out of sight. Dave tilts his head, eyes narrowing slightly.

"Now why would you say that bro? I'm just having a bit of fun." He shrugs, starting to move away from you. You grab his arm and shove him back to the wall and he growls at you. "You're playing that game of yours again. The one that tears people apart. You promised you wouldn't let that side of you out any more. We both promised we'd keep ourselves in check! You can't go around playing with people's hearts anymore Dave!" You hiss at him, and he growls again.

"It's just a little harmless teasing. I won't be cruel to him. It's just for a little fun~" You narrow your own eyes on the smirk he gives you at that last bit. "You mean like with that old toy, oh what was his name?" You tap your chin, pretending to think then smirk maliciously. "Oh yes, it was Karkat, wasn't it?" You know you've succeeded in getting under his skin when he grabs you by the front of your shirt and slams you back against the wall of the barn, a vicious snarl coming from his throat. "Don't. Ever. Say his name to me again!" He hisses in your face, and your expression goes cold.

"I'll do what's necessary to keep you from killing John like you did him. You understand me, Bro?" Dave only growls but releases you, stomping a ways away before turning his head back a little and giving you a curt nod before going back around the barn. You figure he's probably going to go back to his chores and shrug, figuring Dave will probably behave at least a little better now. You move to follow him but the barn's back doors falling open and the thump of a body hitting the ground behind you makes you whirl to see who over-heard your conversation, and you find Jake fallen flat on his face from his hiding spot.

_BE JAKE HARLEY_

You are Jake Harley and you know for a fact you are now in serious trouble. You were only checking to see if John and Dave had finished mucking out the stalls when you heard Dirk and Dave talking on the other side of the barn doors at the back. Curious as a kitty you decided to listen in but of course when you're pulling away after one leaves you trip on a water bottle someone left lying around. It rolls backwards under your foot and you fall forward, the doors pushed open and you fall flat on your face.

The taste of dirt fills your mouth and you sputter, spitting out the grit and rubbing at your dusty glasses, smearing them further before a dusty pair of boots steps into your field of vision, limited though it is. You look up over the rim of them, not surprised to see the orange shirt of the younger Strider twin. You can't see his expression without your glasses to look through, though right now they wouldn't do you any good anyway. "Um. Hi Dirk." You can tell he's not amused. In fact you can feel the anger and slight suspicion rolling off of him in waves.

"What were you doing Jake?" He says softly, and you debate on coming up with some excuse. But you know he'll see through the lie and you sigh inwardly. It seems the truth will have to do for now, or at least part of it. "Well, I heard you and your brother arguing and I wanted to see if there was anything I could do to help. I listened for a minute and… well I heard the end of your conversation… So, I figured I should probably leave and pretend I didn't hear anything and then I slipped on a water bottle and fell through the door and… well, you know what happened after that!"

You put on your best apologetic grin and shrug a little. Dirk is silent for a moment before he sighs and leans down, offering you a hand to help you up. Your smile gets a bit more cheerful than apologetic at this and you take the hand. His grip is strong, a precursor to the ease with which he lifts you to your feet and your eyes widen just a tad at that. He is certainly someone you wouldn't want to be in more than a casual tussle with. "Sorry you had to hear that. Dave and I don't exactly see eye to eye when it comes to the way he handles his… relationships. He likes to play this game with them. He'll act like they're his world to watch them pretty much fly high with happiness at his attentions, then mistreat them just to enjoy their despair then do it all over again. It's a bit of a sick game really."

Your eyes widen a bit at that and you nod. You can't imagine why anyone would do that to someone they liked. If you were in a relationship with Dirk you would most certainly- wait. Where did that thought come from? You shake your head to banish those thoughts then give a small curious smile to Dirk. "And what about that person you mentioned? Karkat?" Dirk goes still, almost as still as his brother, before he sighs again. "The last person Dave 'dated'. He killed himself the last time Dave gave him the mistreatment part of the cycle. He put up with it the longest, and was the first one to ever kill himself over Dave's actions. You'd never think it at a glance, but Dave really does regret pushing Karkat that far. He really did care about him…"

You have to restrain the expression of horror you can feel taking fighting to fill your features. How could anyone do that to someone they said they cared about? How could anyone push a person that far? Dirk nods a little when you fail to hide your expression, probably knowing exactly what thoughts are running through your head. "You get it then. I don't want to see him hurt someone like that again. And I don't want to see him like he was after Karkat killed himself. It took him years to get over that." Dirk shakes his head then tips his hat to you. "Please don't tell the others about this… Especially not John…" And with that he walks away. And you have to sigh yourself, rubbing the back of your head with your dusty hand.

Your job just got a whole lot more complicated then investigating the ruins in the canyon…


	11. Resolution

**Ok, I'm so sorry this took so long to type up. I ended up having to quit my math class so I should have more time to write now. Here's hoping I can get updates out faster than once a month. This chapter is a little short, but I wanted to keep it as just John, for the sake of clarity. The next chapter will be just Dave, then the next just Dirk, then just Jake. You have been warned. As usual, Homestuck is owned by the Huss, Read and review if you like. **

Your name is John Egbert and you're starting to wonder how long you'll be working on this ranch. While you haven't minded the fact that you and Dave seemed to have hooked up, you know your parents won't let you stay out here forever. And when Dirk catches you and his brother making out behind the barn again, you figure that maybe you should go have a chat with one of the expedition starters to find out exactly what the plan is when you get sent away. It's not the first time Dirk has caught you and you're very grateful that it hasn't been Jane so far. Though Jade and Jake have both had their share of witnessed sloppy make-outs.

As you scamper away, you realize that Dirk truly is getting irritated the relationship between you and his brother. And it makes you reflect on what you're going to do when you actually leave to finish the expedition. And what will happen afterwards. Which is why you find yourself traversing the dangerous world that is the garage where Jade is working on a car with Horuss Zahhak. You can't seem to find Jake anywhere, so you wait for her to slide out from under the vehicle she and the tall, silent black man are working on. "Jade? Do you know where Jake is?"

She looks up at you, frowning. "He should be cleaning the stalls. Why aren't you hanging out with Dave? He ignoring you again?"

You rub the back of your neck sheepishly at the accusation. "It's not that he ignores me. He just needs his space sometimes!" You assure her for about the hundredth time. You know it's not quite true, but you're sure Dave has a reason why he pretends like you don't exist sometimes. After all, it's not like he was doing it just to be mean! No one would do that kind of cruel, twisted thing after all.

Jade looks unconvinced but shrugs it off. "Why'd you want to talk to Jake?"

You blush as you realize you'd almost forgotten what you came to ask about in the first place. Thinking of Dave was just that much of a distraction you guess. "Well, we've been here for about a week now, and my parents won't be pleased as it is about the ranch work Jane and I have been doing. I was wondering how much longer we planned on trying to win Dirk over to get the horses…" From what you can tell, Dirk's opinion has changed a bit since the day you all showed up. In fact, it might have gotten even worse, and as much as you hate that you have to leave, it's probably better if you leave soon.

Since you're getting so attached to Dave it's already going to be hard to leave such a fun place. But it's not like you can just take him home and introduce him to your family. This has to be just a short, summer affair. As much as you like him, you know it's just not possible for you to keep him. Which, in short, made those little days of being ignored so easy to bear. They help remind you of the way things have to be between you and Dave. You feel terrible for leading him on though, so despite having been caught making out with him just moments before you've come to a decision. Perhaps it'd be best for every one if you pushed the issue of leaving sooner, rather than later.

Jade doesn't seem to be fooled though. She smiles at you kindly shaking her head, and you know she's got your plan figured out. "Jake and I were going to bring it up at dinner tonight…" You nod, looking down at your untied shoes. "You sure you want to leave though? We could let you stay here with Dave while we finish the expedition. Your parents wouldn't need to know…"

Of all your friends back home, Jade was the only one that knew about you being gay, and had helped to hide it on more than one occasion. But now, after running into Dirk again, you realize that continuing to lead Dave on would be a mistake. As much as you like the man, you know he's off limits, and way out of your reach. "Nah, it's fine. We'll ask them tonight at dinner then. Which, should be in about an hour I think." Jade looks like she wants to say something else but you turn away, feet carrying you towards the door.

Halfway there you step on a rolling pipe and when you try to catch yourself with your other foot, the shoelace catches on something. You're heading face first for the floor when suddenly he's there, catching you. "You ok John?" There's genuine concern in Dave's voice when he speaks, and when your eyes meet you would almost swear you see a flash of fear in those scarlet irises before he hides it.

"Yeah! Just me being a klutz! Sorry about that." He just shakes his head and pulls you into a hug. Something seems to be off with him but he doesn't say anything, just dragging you off into the house after a moment. As you go you can hear a soft, disappointed sigh from Jade and it makes you feel better that she feels as bad as you do about having to leave one of the best boyfriends you've ever had behind. "Where are we going, Dave?" You ask as he leads you inside and starts heading up the stairs

"My room. I want to show you something.

**BE DAVE STRIDER**


	12. Choice

**So, I was gonna throw this in with the last chapter but I decided I wanted to make it a separate chapter. Again, now that I don't have math class I should have plenty more time to write, when I get inspiration and motivation. Huss owns my soul and Homestuck, review if you like my fan fiction.**

You are Dave Strider and you've never been more furious with your brother than you are right now. First he goes and breaks up your playtime with John, but then he has to bring up the worst mistake you've ever made with someone you were dating. Even you admit that what you did to Karkat was horrible. And that you're a horrible person in general. But that adorable, buck toothed smile and bright blue eyes are just too hard to resist.

You really do care about John, no matter what your brother thinks. So when you go to find John, to resume what your brother so rudely interrupted, and you watch him trip on the other side of the room… you are unsurprised by the raging fear that drives you to do something very stupid. Especially considering that his face is falling directly towards the sharp blade of a power saw.

You teleport yourself in front of him, to catch him before he finishes his fall. As you ask him if he's ok you're glancing around the room to make sure none of the other humans here saw that little trick of yours. The only other there, Jade you think her name is, wasn't looking and for now you're safe. Safe enough to look down at John when he looks up at you, hiding the fear you can still feel. You don't even bother to address the bare, exposed saw blade John had almost fallen face first into.

"Yeah! Just me being a Klutz! Sorry about that." You shake your head at this, pulling him into a hug. The boy probably hasn't even seen the offending power tool on the ground behind you. He doesn't realize how close he just came to either dying or being seriously hurt. After that talk with Dirk, and Karkat's death fresh on your mind, the fear and pain of that thought cuts deeply. Just a week ago you'd been amused at how fast Dirk could fall for someone, and look at you now. Perhaps it was time John knew exactly how much you cared for him.

Wordlessly you pull away a little and grab his wrist, pulling him after you and into the house. He asks where the two of you are going as you start up the stairs and you smirk just the tiniest bit. "My room. I want to show you something." You tell him, glancing back at his adorable face. He smiles at you, but for some reason there's a hint of sadness in his eyes. It confuses you, but for now you will ignore it as you drag him down the hall and into your bedroom. The room is small, a little cramped, and filled with music and video games. Shelves along the wall were filled with both, and a large flat screen TV took up one wall.

John's eyes are wide as he looks around. "Wow. Your room is amazing!" You grin and nod, thinking of the almost Spartan décor of your brother's room. He's looking through your game collection while you go to your nightstand, pulling out a picture and sitting on your bed.

"Hey, come here for a second." The words pull him reluctantly away from his perusal, curiosity in those bright blue eyes. "Remember when I told you I'd dated a guy before?" He nods, probably remembering the conversation you'd had two days ago, about past boyfriends. It had amused you then that the boy had dated plenty, but was still a virgin. And you'd mentioned in passing that you'd only ever dated one other guy.

Wordlessly you hand him the photo of you and a short, black haired Spanish boy, with dark eyes and a grumpy expression. In it your arm is draped over his shoulder and he's glaring at you while you grin. John studies it for a moment then looks up at you, confused again. You turn your gaze away, staring out the window. "His name… was Karkat. Like I told you, he was the only guy I'd ever actually dated. And… I was a bit cruel to him at times. About seven months after I started seeing him, Karkat killed himself. Because of the way I'd been treating him." You can feel John tense beside you, feel his gaze boring into your skin. You still don't look.

"That's why Dirk disapproves of my having a relationship with you… I never meant to drive Karkat to that. And the last thing I want is to hurt you. But, sometimes I just can't help my own nature." You're rambling now, trying so hard to say the words that you know you have to say, for his own good and for the sake of your own peace of mind. "I can't promise that I'll never hurt you. I know myself too well for that. At most I can promise that despite how I act, I don't mean for it to be cruel. I like you John, A lot more than I probably should. So I wanted to… lay things out, and give you a choice."

Now came the hardest part and for a moment the words stick in your throat. You have to swallow once, twice, thrice before you can shove your possessive instincts aside and offer him an escape. "If you want to continue seeing me, I can only say that you will be… risking your physical, and mental health despite my best intentions. If, after hearing this, you want to leave… I'd understand. I won't be angry or anything, though I might be a bit distant if you do. It's up to you though…"

If Dirk heard you say that, he probably would die of shock. As it is you sit there, mentally yelling at yourself for giving your human lover a chance to run away and escape. The fact that you're willing to follow through if he does choose to run away is perhaps even more astonishing.

John doesn't say anything for a little bit, and when you glance over at him he's staring at the picture of you and Karkat with a pained expression on his face. You wonder idly if the mistake you'd made with the Spanish boy would cost you the relationship with John now. Finally he sighs and looks at you sadly. "I know that you would never intend for me to die in anyway. And, even if it is in your nature to hurt, I don't believe you're that bad a person. You said Karkat killed himself right? You're not the one to blame for his death, if he's the one that chose it."

There are no words to describe how John's words make you feel, but something along the line of a painfully amused happiness might do. At least, until he continues to speak, and that feeling shatters with his halting words. "But… As much as I like you, and trust that you would never really hurt me… I think maybe… it would be best if we did end… whatever this is between us…"

A heavy, cold sensation spreads through your chest as you nod slowly, looking back out the window. "I understand." You hear yourself saying lips numb and tongue dry. That cold feeling in your chest begins to spread, numbing you from the inside until you can't feel anything. You can faintly hear John apologizing and you shake your head, the movement small and stiff. "It's ok. If it's what you want then I'll respect it." You force a small smile look over at him, careful to keep your emotions well hidden at the moment, and lean in to kiss his forehead gently.

"I better go help with dinner." You hear yourself say softly before you stand and leave John alone in your room. Dirk is standing at the bottom of the stairs, hands in his pockets when you reach the end of the hall. Neither of you say anything until you've joined him at the base of the steps. He raises an eyebrow and you can't seem to find any emotional response to that. Everything just feels empty and cold at the moment.

"You got your wish. John and I will not be seeing each other any more."


End file.
